


With You

by helphiddlestoned



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, i'm not even sorry, i'm not normally a fluff writer but this just sort of ran away with me and got way too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/helphiddlestoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark couldn’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I just...I don't even know where this came from. God, when did I get so soppy? Anyway this is just short thing.  
> No beta as usual, all mistakes are mine.

Tony Stark couldn’t sleep.

He hadn’t been able to sleep many, many times in his life of course.

There had been the night his parents had died; there had been when the company finally passed to him; there’d Obadiah and Vanko and then New York…there’d even been the night when Pepper walked out and promised both him and herself that she wasn’t coming back this time.

Sure, she’d stayed for the company, just not for Tony anymore, and that night was probably one of the hardest he’d ever been through, and it had hurt.

But right now? This was different…

Tony lay on his side and watched the face of the person beside him, almost holding his breath. Every single time he thought about this situation he wanted someone to pinch him because, well let’s face it; this certainly _seemed_ like more of a dream.

He sometimes supposed he was getting used to it, to having him around, but really it just never stopped being amazing; never stopped being perfect…

Loki was unmoving in his sleep, his eyes closed, his breathing even, and he looked far more calm than you would ever catch him being during daylight hours.

The two of them lay in the centre of Tony’s enormous bed, side by side as the moonlight gently filtered through the un-curtained windows. It was incredibly peaceful.

Tony inched a little closer to the God, their legs intertwining a touch more, causing Loki’s eyelids to flutter slightly as he shifted in his sleep and for one single moment Tony bit his lip over a smile that threated to become a chuckle.

It was difficult not to be endeared to Loki even more than normal when he was like this, showing a side Tony still only rarely got to see, despite being far more privy to it than almost all others.

Tony sighed quietly, a smile settling on his lips as he rested his forehead against Loki’s, his fingers running carefully through Loki’s hair where the strands were already threatening to turn curly as the trickster slept. Tony could just see the way Loki would scowl at the waves the neck morning before vanquishing them for the day and had to tamp down on a grin once more.

Then, very gently, the ghost of his smile still present, he leant in and pressed a light kiss to his partners lips.

Loki shifted once more, almost coming to the brink of wakefulness, almost responding before simply settling back against Tony, curling even more tightly round one another than before as Loki’s chin came to rest against Tony’s neck.

Tony laid an arm across his back, holding him to him and let his eyes fall closed, his fingers tracing feather light patterns across the planes of the gods’ back.

“…its strange being with you, you know…” Tony said to the sleeping figure, despite knowing he couldn’t hear him, his voice only a whisper. “…knowing that when I first met you I hated your guts and now…now I can’t even begin to imagine a life without you…” Tony let out a quiet chuckle “I suppose that’s what happens when you fall in–”

He stilled very suddenly at the combined realisation of what he’d just been about to say and the way Loki had just shifted.

Tony waited slowly for his heart rate to slow as Loki relaxed once more and sighed. He glanced down at the god and brushed one single unruly strand of hair away from his face.

“…I suppose that’s what happens when you fall in love…”

Perhaps if Tony had really thought about it he would have known all along that the god of mischief was awake and listening carefully, but he chose to ignore it, and if Loki himself became a little more affectionate in the next few days, neither of them said a word.

So no, Tony Stark couldn’t sleep…but in all honesty, he wasn’t sure he minded anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> 2 works in one day, holy shit. It's not like I've had them both written for a week. Feel free to come rant at me: help-hiddlestoned.tumblr.com


End file.
